El amor aveces no es suficiente
by Jacky Fischer
Summary: No todo sale como una espera o planea...los amigos se vuelven el sustento mas fuerte...el amor de tu vida no siempre te hace feliz...y no siempre encuentras el amor en el lugar y momentos adecuados...puedes convertirte en todo por ese amor (Basada en hechos reales...)
1. Summary

SUMMARY

A veces el amor no lo es todo simplemente hay cosas circunstancias qe se empeñan en no dejarte ser feliz eso es lo qe Bella supo tras varias decisiones qe tomo ella amo y la traicionaron amo lo prohibido y la traicionaron amo y la vida se lo arrebato después de eso su decisión fue no amar mas pero qien dice qe después de varios golpes el destino no te recompensa

Depues de 7 años ella vuelve a encontrar a ese qe amo después de su primer amor a ese qe fue prohibido y ahora ya no lo es Bella podrá volver amarlo confiara en el?


	2. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Hoy era uno de esos días en lo qe me levantaba con los recuerdos a flor de piel recordé mis días en el instituto el primer dia que vi sus ojos azules, la primera vez qe nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el dia qe nos declaramos nuestro amor…

Esos fueron los 3 años mejores de mi vida estaba enamorada pronto cumpliría 18 años y me casaria con el hombre qe amaba, entraríamos a la universidad no podía esperar para qe todo eso llegara faltaban solo 2 dias para el instituto terminara y fuera la graduación y tan solo una semana mi boda no podía pedir mas a la vida hasta hoy hace días que me había sentido mal ese tiempo pensé que solo eran lo nervios por la graduación y mi boda qe pero no fue asi la vida volvió a regalarme mas felicidad estaba embarazada al contrario de sentirme mal por a penas con 18 años salir embarazada no me sentía feliz por que me casaria y seriamos una familia seriamos padres y lucharíamos juntos por sacarla adelante…-ja que ingenua fui en ese tiempo…- la graduación paso fue todo genial fue la mejor de mi clase junto a mi prometido todo fue hermoso era feliz aun no le había dicho a mi prometido que seriamos padres esperaría asta la boda para decircelo seria mi ragalo de bodas…

Pero que sorpresa me lleve faltaban tan solo 2 dias para mi boda cuando llego a visitarme el beso qe me dio era frio distante y ahí supe qe algo no andaba bien tal vez estaba demasiado nervioso al igual qe yo…

COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK

-Bella necesito hablar vamos a caminar…-me dijo mi prometido asi qe salimos rumbo al parqe cerca de mi casa donde me pidió matrimonio

-Qe pasa amor estas muy raro-le dije tomandolo del rostro pero retiro mis manos

-Bella yo…yo necesito decirte qe Victoria volvió…-senti como el color de mi cara se fue Victoria había sido su novia pero ella lo dejo y se fue a canada la había amado demasiado y ahí sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir por segundo

-Bueno amor pues qe bien qe haya regresado ahora entiendo qe estes asi …-le dije con el corazón enconjido presentia qe esto no hiba por donde esperaba

-En parte si estoy asi por eso pero pues Victoria me ha buscado hemos hablado y Bella lo siento tanto…-me dijo James tomando mis manos

-Bella lo siento de verdad pero me he dado cuenta qe la amo qe no he podido olvidarla aun es ella el amor de vida yo… yo no puedo casarme contigo no seria justo para ti lo siento se qe falta poco para la bod…-no lo deje terminar le tape la boca

-No te preocupes no pasa nada se feliz y si es con ella a delante yo yo tengo qe irme mi padres no tardan en volver ten gracias por todo adiós…-corri corri como nunca lo había hecho mi corazón esta roto en miles de pedacitos pero aun asi sentía como latia en mi pecho haciendo daño sentía como en cualquier momento se saldría de pecho los sollozos eran incontrolables qe hiba hacer estaba embarazada y el me había dejado por su ex novia no se casaria conmigo si no con ella qe les diría a mis padres qe hiba hacer como podría yo salir de esto llegue a mi casa subi a mi habitación y llore llore grite hasta qe mi garganta dolio llore hasta que mi ojos qedaron sin lagrimas…-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya no dolia como antes no entendía como era qe hoy precisamente hoy tenia qe recordar habían pasado ya 13 años de eso había sido feliz con mi hija recuerdo muy bien qien me había hecho feliz

COMIENZO FLASHBACK

Seguía llorando en mi habitación sola pero recordé sabia bien qien me ayudaría y llame

-Bueno qien es?...-escuche su voz y me durrumbe aun mas

-Qien es! Bella! eres tu qe te pasa cariño Bella! nena qe pasa voy a tu casa ok…-y corto la llamada sabia qe el me ayudaría qe encontraría una solución el me lo había advertido me había dicho qe James aun mantenía contacto con Victoria y yo no le crei ahora no cabia duda de qe era asi pero como fue capaz de dejar qe las cosas llegaran asta este punto como fue capaz después de ver como mis padres se pusieron cuando les dijimos qe qeriamos casarnos no entendía como había podido jugar asi conmigo y en eso oi como la puerta abria pues mi amigo tenia llave

-Bella cariño estoy aqi donde estas?!

-En la habitación!-grite yo como pude pues aun me dolia la garganta y mis ojos ya dolían de tanto llorar…y el subió corriendo y ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación…

-Bella dios qe paso por qe estas dime nena hablame qe sucede no me digas qe ese estúpido de tu prometido te hizo algo qe juro qe lo matare…-con la sola cosa de escucharlo nombrar llore aun mas fuerte si podía…

-El me dejo Demitri me d…dejo…di..dijo q… qe victoria volvió…y…y qe aun la amaba…-me lance a sus brazos después de decirle eso me costo tanto ya qe con el llanto ni yo misma me entendía

-Bella yo lo siento tanto mi cerezita no se qe decirte mi niña…-y me abrazo me abrazo fuerte ahí supe qe tenia qe decirle para qe el me ayudara

-Demetri…y…yo estoy embarazada!-senti como se tensaba en el momento y llore llore no podía dejar de llorar fue cuando Demitri me solto y empezó a caminar como loco

-no puedo creerlo Bella y aun asi el muy hijo de … te dejo no puedo creerlo lo matare lo juro o matare…-estaba a punto de salir cuando me levante y lo detuve

-no porfavor el no lo sabe no pude decírselo yo solo lo deje le di su anillo y lo deje por favor Demitri no hagas nada solo solo qe voy hacer mis padres me mataran ellos no qerian mi boda qe hare…-ahí fue cuando su mirada se suaviso y dijo lo ultimo qe me imagine qe diría

-yo me casare contigo mi niña yo sere el padre de ese peqeño…-el llanto se me corto en ese instante no podía creer qe de verdad el estuviera diciéndome eso el…el estaba dispuesto y debía ver mi cara ya qe siguió hablando

-Sabes qe te amo Bella jamás me hice ilusiones sabia cuanto amas a James pero ahora ahora puedo hacerlo hoy puedo decirte qe te amo y qe te hare feliz lo juro te amare y amare a ese bebe por solo el hecho de saber qe es tuyo…-me tomo la cara y pude ver todo el amor qe me profesaba pero no podía hacerle eso a mi amido no negaría qe mi amido era guapo sus ojos verdes su cuerpo musculoso pero aun asi dios como podía pensar en su aspecto cuando mi prometido acaba de dejarme…

-no…no no puedo…no puedo hacerto esto Demitri eres mi amigo yo no te qiero de esa forma no puedo permitir qe hagas eso atándote a mi…-y ahí recordé lo qe James me dijo por esa parte le agradecia no sabia qe habría sido si el hubiera seguido con el matrimonio…

-no Bella escuchame yo se qe es difícil se qe a pesar de lo qe te hizo aun amas a James pero podemos intentarlo podemos intentar ser una familia ese bebe merece crecer en una familia se qe tardaras tiempo pero aun asi se también qe tu me qieres en este momento como amigo pero escuchame escucha…-me dijo cuando comencé a negar con la cabeza…

-tu me conoces sabes mis manias me haz visto en mis mejores días y en mis peores días también sabes todo de mi asi como yo se de ti solo danos una oportunidad…

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de eso las cosas se complicaron un poco mis padres se enfurecieron mi hermano casi quiere matar a James no les dije qe estaba embarazada por consejo de Demitri pero si les dije qe el se casaria conmigo mis padres tampoco estuvieron decuerdo qeria mucho a Demitri por eso no les parecía justo qe el se atara a mi sin qe yo lo amara pero al igual qe ami el los convenció les dijo qe el impediría qe las habladurías me desostrasaran qe el me sacaría de forks qe el no permitiría qe me humillaran y asi lo hizo el dia de mi boda llego y me case con Demitri no voy a negar qe por un momento fui feliz al verlo ahí tan guapo con su traje viendome con ese amor qe el me había confesado tan solo hace 2 dias pero aun asi mi corazón estaba roto anhelando qe fuera otro el qe me esperara en el altar pero al recordar qe un peqeño crecia en mi interior me llenaba de esperanza y de fuerza por el seria feliz le daría un padre qe lo amara…


End file.
